FIRST FANFIC
by 777JewelRose777
Summary: this is a story about MC's relationship with Shuu/Tamaki. Depends on readers to fill in the blank spaces!


**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi guys, this is a story that is planned out by me and my friend. We planned to create a story out of 100 messages on email. Each chapter that I have upload will contain 20 messages full. 20! no more no less. If you request for more content, we will produce 20 messages after 20 messages per request. I hope you enjoy what me and my friend wrote! :)**

:~:

As I walk on the stone path in the cold and dark outside, I hear footsteps other than my own from a distance. The sounds of the footsteps are getting closer and I turn around to see who it was only to find a tall blonde guy. I saw a familiar face. He was holding a kids only ice cream. At first he might just looked happy and smiling, but seeing his eyes in a distance, he looked lost. His blue eyes looked dull onto the ice cream as there was no meaning in life for him. I approached him, not knowing what to say to him.

He looked at me like he was surprised to see me here. He asked me "What are you doing wandering around here?". My response was "I couldn't sleep so I thought of taking a walk." "Oh. Then later." He said with an uninterested face and walks past me. Without thinking, I grabbed onto his cardigan to stop him in his tracks.

He looked at me nonchalantly. "Nothing changed what happened in the past," he said quietly. I stared into his deep blue eyes, confused and scared. I was lost for words. ' _Why did he bring this up again?_ ', was the only thing I could thought of again. It started 3 years ago, at the prime time of our lives...

:-:

One night, I was at school working on a project that was due the next day. After that was done, I looked at time and hurriedly rushed out of the building to get home with the thought of my mom yelling and lecturing me about how dangerous it is to be out at this time of the day. I took the usual shortcut to home when I noticed a boy who looks about my age staring at the river.

He had black hair. He looked at me with his pair of slim rimmed glasses. I was lost his his beautiful gaze for a moment. I know that i was already dating _ for six months, but that man was so handsome that he attracted me. however, he then continued to looked down at the river, sadly. Filled with pity, I slowly approached him, careful not to draw attention from him.

I covered his eyes from behind "Guess whooo". He jumped a little from my sudden movement and with an immediate response he said "MC... What are you doing out here at this time of day?". I withdrew my hands and stood next to him. "School work. And what about you?" "Well, I was thinking about the events that happened in the party." He replied quietly, looking at the river thinking. "I was deciding my actions, and I believe that I think I know what to do now." he looked at me and said," I love you, MC."

My eyes widened at his sudden confession and my face was burning up. "What's wrong MC? Your face is beet red.". "I-It's nothing..." I replied and looked away. He chuckled and said "Haha... Your reaction is so cute MC..."

:-:

I did not knew what impact would this event would have done, would have changed the course of my life... as the following days pass by, I started to spent more time with him than _; i could'nt help it. I was dating 2 men at once. it wasnt until one faithful day, when i was walking with _ i spotted the black haired man who i was secretly dating for 2 months.

I started panicking and quickly dragged _ along with me somewhere. _ asked me why we are suddenly sprinting and he pulled me back to stop me in my tracks. "MC, what's going on?", "No time to explain but we need to get out of here right now!". He sighed "Fine. It looks really urgent and I expect an explanation for this."

We hid at a dark corner of the alley street. After a few moments, he passed by us where we were hiding. _ then turned and looked at me with dubious eyes, " Explanation?" "Well, I met that guy a few weeks ago and he told me his feelings about me... so sometimes I get nervous about him." I told him nervously. Silence passed between us for a few moments. I thought my secret was going to be exposed.

"Really? Well too bad for him because I already made you mine ever since I laid my eyes on you and I will never let you go." he said with a serious tone. I can tell that he means every single word that he just said. It hurts to hear him whisper those sweet words to a terrible liar like me.

Later that day, I met up with the black haired man who I almost bumped with _ earlier. We went into a cafe to discuss about the incident which was almost happened. "Hey, the next time you see me, please avoid me. Our secret nearly got exposed by my boyfriend. If you want to seriously date me, you have to fake it that you only know me as a friend."

"I can barely control myself when I'm with you. I don't think I can keep up with this any longer. Dump him and stay with me. Please. I really love you MC.". He stared at me with a serious face waiting for me to give a response but I couldn't. "I'll give you time to think about it. I want you to seriously think about what I said.", he said thinking that what he said pressured me.

"Well, you just have to confront him immediately and say that you will be his rival. If you really want me, then I suggest that you have to fight for me. I may have gone out dating with you, but I never said that I truly love you." I said before standing up and leaving the cafe without finishing my drink.

I thought in my head ' _I wonder if I should have said that... I feel kinda bad..._ ' I walked aimlessly on the sidewalk, not being careful of my surroundings. Then I heard the sound of a car honking getting closer. I turned to the direction of the honking and saw a driving towards me. Then I felt someone grabbing my arm to pull me away from the car and hugged me. I looked up to see _ again. He yelled "What the hell were you doing on the road?!".

"Huhhh? you're... here." i said in a state of shock. looking deep into his eyes, my eyes started to well up. tears started to fall from my face. ' im so sorry my love, im so sorry.' these words keep repeating in my head, but i never said it in fear that it would hurt him. then, there was a comforting pat on my head.

"I'm so glad I saw you. I don't know what I would have done if you got into an accident... Please be careful next time..." he said and continued to hug me tighter. " I'm so sorry I made you worry _... I'll be careful next time." I replied. After I calmed down from the shock, _ wanted to walk me home and so we walked together hand in hand.

We walked thru the dimly lit streets. I try to recall on what happened moments before the close by incident. I looked up at the starry nigh sky. "Hey by the way, I saw the guy who stalked you. he was kind of sad and angry. when he turned to looked at me, he gave me this really cold stare. Like he wanted to kill me. Wasn't... he my best friend?" he glanced at me as he said this.

When he said this, I started thinking about how _ was there at the time when I left the cafe. My head was occupied with this one question, 'What if the the guy that was stalking me was actually _?'. I started to sweat nervously at the thought that it could be the _ wuld be seeing other girls than me.

:~:

 **AND THATS IT *DAB* IM DONE!**

 **If you were wondering who was the black hair guy...**

 **OPTION 1: [Tamaki = _][black hair guy: Kyoga]**

 **OPTION 2: [Shuu = _] [black hair guy: Reji]**


End file.
